Three Wishes
by Ceyyy
Summary: AU. Mikan got a magic lamp and was entitled to three wishes. Her adventure begins as she makes her first wish. "Love is something that cannot be forced." My first one-shot! Please read and review! XD


**Hello there! This is my first one-shot fanfic! I hope it's to people's liking. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

**.**

**Three Wishes **

Mikan was walking around Central Town with her bestfriend, Hotaru Imai. They had just finished their final exams in high school. They were supposed to meet their friends, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki. However, they're not there yet, so both Mikan and Hotaru decided to walk around Central Town while waiting for their friends' arrivals.

"Ne, Hotaru, let's go to this antique shop!" Mikan tugged Hotaru's shirt. They were both wearing t-shirts, jeans and sports shoes. They decided to wear casual since they were both lazy to dress up after a 3 hour paper.

"No. I want to go to the crab brain stall. See you at the fountain in ten minutes." Hotaru replied emotionless.

Mikan pouted and just gave a small nod to her bestfriend. After Hotaru turned around, she went to the antique shop.

Kling kling kling…

"Welcome. Please look around and see if there's anything that interests you." The shopkeeper smiled warmly at Mikan.

Mikan smiled back and said, "Alright. Will do."

The antique shop was very big. It has two floors. Mikan went to see the second floor. It was full of antique furniture. There were grandfather's clock, crafted wooden chairs, crafted tables, and many more.

The table was very special so Mikan kept on looking at it and touched it. There was a drawer. She pulled it and gasped.

"A lamp! Just like in Aladdin!"

She took it and examined it. She was very curious as the patterns on the lamp were really unique. It had some ancient words on it too. Then she went down to the counter and asks the lady.

"Excuse me, how much is this?"

The lady frowned. She took it from Mikan's hands and examined it.

"I've never seen this before. It's not what I'm selling." The shopkeeper passed the lamp back to Mikan.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, can I have it?" Mikan asked hopefully.

The shopkeeper smiled at her then frowned, "Sure, but I don't know if the owner will come back to take it."

Mikan frowned too, "Is that so? Then, I shouldn't take it."

"No. It's okay. I think you can have it. Where did you find it in?"

"A drawer in one of the tables."

"Would you like to show me?" The shopkeeper smiled.

Mikan nodded and went up. She kept looking and looking. She frowned, "It's gone."

The shopkeeper just laughed and told her to just keep it. "It could be a sign."

Mikan nodded happily and went out from the shop and said goodbye to the shopkeeper. She kept looking at it. The thought of rubbing it made her whole body jumpy. She couldn't wait to go back to her room. Then she remembered she was supposed to meet the rest of her friends to celebrate. She put the lamp into her sling bag and skipped to the fountain.

When she reached there, all of them were there already.

"Tch. Took you long enough to come here. We thought we were late." Sumire spat the words at Mikan. Her lips started trembling and next thing, she was laughing with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hahahaha! I'm so very sorry!"

Mikan just grinned at her and punched lightly at her arm. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Let's eat steak! I'm really hungry!" Anna shouted out of a sudden.

Everyone giggled at her. She may be quiet but when she's loud, she's really cute too. They went to this Egyptian decorated steak house. The waiter came wearing the pharaoh's clothes. He had a weird accent too.

"May I take your order now?"

The six of them ordered and started chatting.

"Are you going to apply college soon?" Nonoko asked worriedly.

"No. I'm going to enjoy myself first. I'm thinking of taking a part time job." Misaki answered enthusiastically.

"I've already been accepted to the Tokyo International University." Hotaru answered coolly.

Everyone's mouth had the 'O' shape. They didn't expect her to go to the prestigious university. On the other hand, she is really smart and talented, so it was not really shock to hear.

"I sent many application forms but haven't got a reply." Mikan said sadly.

"Who wants to accept some brainless girl like you?" Hotaru mumbled.

"Hotaru, you meanie!" Mikan pouted.

"Ne, Mikan-chan. It's okay. I haven't even applied yet." Anna comforted her warmly.

"Same here." Nonoko yelled while raising her hand.

"I'm not planning to further my studies." That caught everyone off guard. Sumire was quitting her studies.

"WHAT? WHY?" They yelled at the same time, excluding Hotaru.

"I've decided to work. I want to do modeling." She answered silently.

Sumire had been always crazy over fashion. She would not allow her friends to repeat their clothings. She made sure after they wear something, they'll donate it to somewhere. She made sure that everyone is presentable. She's currently wearing a yellow halter top with blossom prints and a pair of black shorts.

Anna was wearing a pink spaghetti strap and white skirt, Nonoko was wearing a blue off shoulders top with matching leggings, while Misaki was wearing a red tube dress.

"But you should at least further your studies first!" Misaki yelled at her.

"I… I'm still thinking about it." Sumire looked down.

Then their food came and they started eating silently.

**Three Wishes **

"I'm so full!"

"I know!"

"Let's go back to our rooms."

"No! Let's play truth of dare!"

"Boring! We play that every time!"

"Then what should we play?"

"Dress up!"

"No way."

"Oh come on Hotaru."

"Let's just sit together and chat since we're going separate ways soon."

"Don't' say that Mikan-chan!"

"But it's true."

"Alright, let's just go to someone's room."

**Three Wishes **

"Mikan-chan! You changed your wall paper to baby pink!"

"Hehe. I thought it'll look warmer."

"It is!"

"So, let's talk."

They sat in a circle. They decided to sleepover at Mikan's place. They brought pillows, junk food, DVDs, nail polish, and many more.

"Oh! Before that, I want to let you guys see something." Mikan took out the lamp from her bag and showed them.

"I wonder if it's a magic lamp like in Aladdin." Sumire said dreamily.

"Rub it!" Everyone said at the same time.

Mikan hold her breath and rubbed it.

Nothing happened.

She rubbed again.

Nothing happened.

She rubbed the third time a little harder and then the whole room went dark. The lamp started glowing bright yellow.

Everyone cling to each other. Mikan put the lamp on the floor and waited for the genie.

After a few minutes, the lamp was still glowing.

"Maybe this is when you wish something?"

"The words crafted on the lamp!" Mikan exclaimed and took the lamp.

_Դուք__կարող__եք__միայն__երեք__ցանկությունները__.__Այն__ամենը__, __ինչ__ցանկացել__համար__մշտական__. __Լամպը__կվերանա__անգամ__եք__մաղթել__է__ավարտին__հասցնել__երրորդ__ցանկությամբ__._

The words were glowing. Mikan frowned. She didn't know Arabic.

"Does anyone know how to read Arabic?" She asked.

Hotaru took it and examined it. "Baka. It's not Arabic. You just think it that way because of Aladdin right?"

Mikan just looked down.

"Lucky for you I know how to read this. It is Armenian."

"What? Oh never mind."

Hotaru looked at it again and read, "It says, _'You can only have three wishes. Everything you wished for is permanent. The lamp will disappear once you've wished finish the third wish.'_ That's what it is written."

Everyone was very excited.

"Mikan-chan! Make a wish!"

"I wish… I wish I get accepted to Tokyo International University so that I'll be with Hotaru." Mikan said carefully. She didn't know if it'll work.

The lights returned. The whole room becomes bright again. Then, Mikan's hand phone started ringing.

Everyone jumped.

Mikan's hand started shaking, she flipped her phone open and answered, "He-Hello?"

"_Is this Sakura Mikan?" _

"Yes, this is she."

"_Ah, this is one of the administrator of Tokyo International University."_

"Oh?"

"_Yes, congratulations! You've been accepted!"_

"What! Really?"

"_Yes, really. Congratulations!"_

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Then the call ended.

"Aaahhh! I go accepted to Tokyo International University!"

Everyone cheered for Mikan.

"It really worked! Come on Mikan! On to the second wish!"

"Not yet. I haven't thought of what I want."

The six of them chatted for a few more hours and went to sleep. They were very excited for Mikan.

**Three Wishes **

Two years passed by.

Everyone was studying in their respective universities. Mikan and Hotaru are studying in Tokyo International University. Anna is studying culinary arts in Oosaka Culinary University. Nonoko is studying chemical engineering in Kyoto Engineering University. Misaki is studying to be a teacher in Fukuoka University. Sumire has become a successful model for branded items.

They decided to have a reunion.

Everyone met up in Mikan's room in her university's campus.

"So here we are again in Mikan-chan's room."

"The last time we were together like that, Mikan made her first wish. What's your second wish?"

Mikan thought deeply.

"Well, many of my new friends in the uni have boyfriends."

"Ooo. Mikan-chan! Are you planning to wish for one?"

Mikan blushed. She always wanted a boyfriend. She nodded. She took out her lamp and rubbed it three times.

The same thing happened.

"I wish to have a boyfriend that is really handsome, rich, loves me a lot, protect me from harm and basically fun to be with." Mikan blushed harder.

After her wish, there was a voice coming from the lamp.

It said, _"__Ինչ__եք__ստանալ__ավելի__ուշ__կարող__են__տարբեր__լինել__, __ինչ__եք__ցանկանում__. __Սեր__մի__բան__է__, __որ__չի__կարելի__հարկադրել__.__"_

Hotaru translated for them, "What you receive later may be different from what you wish for. Love is something that cannot be forced."

Mikan nodded. Somehow, she felt that her wish was going to turn out horribly.

The glowing stopped.

"Eh? Where's your boyfriend? What happen to your wish?"

Mikan was shocked. Her boyfriend didn't appear. She waited a little longer but nothing happened.

"Let's just go to sleep." Mikan was very disappointed. She just wasted a wish.

**Three Wishes **

Many days passed by.

Everyone was back at their respective place. Mikan and Hotaru were walking to their university when out of a sudden; they were greeted by a raven haired boy with crimson eyes.

"You. Are you the Sakura girl?"

Mikan stared at him with disbelief. Her wish came true. The boy in front of her was very handsome indeed. He should be rich too because he was wearing a black coat with polished Italian branded shoes.

"Y-Yes."

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. I supposed you're my _girlfriend_?"

Mkan just nodded then frowned. He seemed like he was very uninterested in her. She shook the thought away and smiled at him. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Okay. What time does your final class ends?"

"4.30 in the afternoon."

"I'll wait for you outside your class."

"Oh, okay."

"I need to go now. My class starts really soon. See you later."

"Oh, okay."

Then he left. Mikan sighed. That was not her ideal boyfriend. That boy was handsome but he was lack of something.

'_Love is something that cannot be forced.'_

Hotaru just patted Mikan's back and went ahead. "My class is starting soon."

Mikan nodded. She went to her first class early. The girls surrounded Mikan and started questioning her.

"Hey! Mikan! Was that your boyfriend when you arrived?"

"That guy was so handsome!"

"Are you both together?"

More questions started aiming at her. She looked at them and they stopped questioning. "He's my boyfriend. That's all I'm going to tell you."

She didn't know anything about him so she was not going to tell them anything except for the obvious. She was eager yet sad. She wanted her boyfriend to be less formal and more fun. Then she thought she should just give him a chance.

Class ended in a flash. As promise, Natsume was leaning against a wall waiting for Mikan. He gave her a small smile that made every girl in the hall way swoon.

"Let's go." He pulled Mikan to him and dragged her.

When they came out from the university, a big group of girls followed. Natsume pulled Mikan to a black Porsche and ordered her to get in. The windows were tinted to they were safe.

"Are you alright?"

Mikan just nodded.

"Can you… Can you tell me about yourself?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows. Mikan just kept looking at his face. He cleared his throat, "Well. I'm Natsume Hyuuga, an orphan. I was told that I was in a bad coma and I have a girlfriend which is you."

"Coma?"

Natsume raised his brows again. "Yea. I was in a coma. Don't you remember?"

Mikan didn't know how to answer. So she just said what comes to her mind, "Well, I think I remember. I mean. Of course! I was there with you in the hospital!"

"Then why didn't you hug me when we saw each other this morning?"

Mikan's eyes widened. She did not aspect that he would ask such questions. Then he sighed. She raised her brows.

"Tell me the truth. Did you wish for a boyfriend?"

That definitely caught Mikan off guard. She stared at him. He was frowning at her. She was speechless.

"Let's go eat something."

**Three Wishes **

They went to this cozy café. Both of them ordered coffee.

"Truth."

Mikan gasped.

"I… Well… I…"

Natsume rolled his eyes and banged the table.

"Just answer the damn question!"

"You didn't even ask me a question!" Mikan defended herself.

He rolled his eyes again. " I asked you for the truth."

She rolled her eyes. "You just said 'truth', it's not a question! It's more like a statement!"

Then they started glaring at each other.

Natsume broke the glaring and just said coolly, "I see now why you didn't have a boyfriend. You're too loud."

Mikan's vein popped out and she started yelling, "Well, then excuse me for being so loud! It's not my fault that you're so arrogant and annoying that I myself was transmitted the horrible disease of annoyance."

Natsume raised his brows and looked away. "Tch. I don't even know why I'm doing this."

Mikan heard it and looked down. She wanted a boyfriend that loves her, not someone that she'll always quarrel with. She sighed.

"Look here, you're my boyfriend. You're supposed to love me and protect me, not quarrel with me!" Mikan yelled.

"Tch. Whatever."

**Three Wishes **

A year passed by.

Mikan and Natsume's relationship was always very shaky. They quarrel most of the time and never see things eye to eye. They were completely the opposite. Her five high school friends had boyfriends too. They thought it'll be nice if all of them hanged out together with their boyfriends. So, one day, they planned a dinner in a restaurant to meet.

Mikan came with Natsume. Hotaru came with a blonde guy, Ruka which she met in the university. Anna came with Yuu. Nonoko came with Kitsuneme. Misaki came with Tsubasa. Sumire came with Koko.

There was a long awkward silence until the girls started chatting. During the meal, Mikan noticed something. The rest of her friends were very lovey dovey with their partners. Well, except for Hotaru. She was very quiet with Ruka. Through out the whole dinner, Mikan never spoke a single word to Natsume and same goes with Natsume to Mikan.

Day by day even though Natsume doesn't show that he loves her, she gradually had feelings for Natsume. Somehow, she always wished he was happy. He told her his story one night when he got drunk.

"_Natsume! You drank too much! Let me drive!"_

"_Nooo way Polka. The only person I'll allow to drive this car besides me is my girlfriend."_

_Mikan frowned. "I AM your girlfriend, Natsume."_

_Natsume just laughed and shook his head. "No. No you're not. I'm just a genie slave that was sent here because of your idiotic wish. I had a wonderful girlfriend. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. She had the sweetest smile and the warmest heart. There's no way anyone will replace her."_

_Mikan was sobbing. She was hurt by what he said._

"_We shouldn't have gone out that day. It was my entire fault. If I didn't force her to accompany me to watch a movie, none of this would have happen!"_

_Mikan swallowed her saliva hard while sobbing and asked him, "What happen?"_

"_I was so excited to watch the movie 'Aladdin' that I didn't notice I was dragging my girlfriend too hard. I kept on pulling her hand while talking non-stop. Her hat flew from her head. It was really windy that day. She turned around and let go of my hand and ran towards her hat. It was a hat that her grandmother gave her right before dying."_

_Mikan couldn't help but cry really loud. But Natsume wasn't paying attention at all. His eyes were staring blankly ahead, thinking about the past._

"_I shouldn't have let her go. She ran towards it and well, you know what happened next. She didn't survive. It was really hard for me. She was everything to me."_

_Mikan stopped crying. "What about now?"_

"_I've never stopped thinking about her."_

_That sentence made Mikan's heart break._

Mikan realized then, that she had feelings for him.

After dinner, he drove her back. She asked him to go to her room. He obeyed.

"Ne, Natsume. Do you wish to be with her now?" Mikan asked while sobbing.

"Yes, I really wish to be with her. I never want to leave her alone. I will never let go of her if I had a second chance."

Mikan knew very well then, what her third wish is going to be. She looked at Natsume and smiled, "Hey, do you want to see me make my last wish?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay."

Mikan rubbed the lamp three times. It started glowing again.

She held her breath and said what she decided few weeks ago.

"I wish Natsume Hyuuga here will be with his girlfriend, that they will live happily ever after without any disturbance or interference."

Mikan's tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her vision became very blur because of the tears. The room became bright again and she knew that he would no longer be next to her. The lamp disappeared.

Mikan didn't realize but her heart was burning so much that she wanted to kill herself. She got up but her legs were so numb. She took her steps slowly…

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

Her legs started shaking and she collapsed…

**Three Wishes **

**Hi there! Sorry if you didn't like it. I ended it like this because of some reasons. :p Anyway, if you have anything that you don't understand I'll reply you in maybe next chapter if I'm going to have one. So it'll be like a Q & A chapter? **

**Oh, by the way, what does AU stands for? Thank you in advance! **

**Please review! Thank you very much! =)**


End file.
